Unexpected but Deeply
by LongAgoOldAndForgotten
Summary: Focused after the last episode of season 1 - The Kiss. Bobby finds himself in love. As explained on my profile - written years ago for a Sue Thomas website.


_**Written many years ago, I haven't edited it since I wrote it - still have to.**_

"It was a good job while it lasted." Jack said

"I'm sure your friend in Wisconsin will be glad to have his identity back." Sue said

"I have a bone to pick with you, Mister. Seems you've been cheating on me. With one of my own friends, no less." Tara said walking into the bullpen

"You talked to Janice." Sue asked

"So, any chance we can work this out? Or do I have to file for divorce?" Tara said pretending to get teary.

"Okay, now that you've had your fun is there any chance we can keep this on the down low?" Jack pleated

"What? Keep the tabloid story of the century off the airwaves? Actually, we have a nice little office pool going. I say Sparky and Tara will weather the storm and stay together." Bobby joked

"Yeah, but the smart money's on Sue, the home wrecker, landing her man." D said

"What did I miss? What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked

"Jack and Sue making out in the dragon lady's office at Callahan and Merced." Bobby said

"What!?" Lucy said shocked

"We weren't… we… we weren't making out." Jack defended

"You want to go under oath and say that? We have a reliable witness." D said

"It was part of the undercover." Sue covered

"So you were making out?" Lucy asked

"It wasn't making out." Jack said

"What exactly was it?" Bobby asked

 _Jack and Sue look to each other._

"We're late." Jack said and he leaves

"You can't get away with this that easily, two-timer! I want justice!" Tara said

"I want to hear every detail." Lucy said

 _Sue leaves without answering_.

"Woo hoo!" Bobby said

"It was interesting to see the Jack Hudson that might have been. The young, successful attorney." Sue said

"I like where I am. In this job, you never know what can happen." Jack signs

"True, never a dull moment. Well, it's getting late." Sue said

"Yeah, I should go." Jack said

"Yeah, me too. Good night." Sue said heading for her door. _Jack starts to follow her, then decides not to and leaves._

"Jack…" Sue said turning around

 _By the time she says it, Jack is too far away to hear._

 _**At the Bullpen**_

"I can't believe Sue and Jack made out." Lucy said full of laughter

"That makes two of us." Bobby said

"I can't believe Jack cheated on me..." Tara joked again

"Oh don't worry Tara, I'm sure Jack didn't mean it" D joked back

"Funny D, very funny..." Tara said giving a slap on the back

"Well you guys and girls it's been real, but now I have to get home to my family." D said

"Take care" Everyone greeted him, and D walked out the Bullpen

"I guess I have to go home too..." Tara said picking up her things to go home

"Bye" Bobby and Lucy greeted her…

"I really, really still can't believe it happened" Lucy said still giggling

"Yeah, now I finally have something on Jack to tease him with" Bobby said.

"Ohh I think it's so romantic… Those two really belongs together!" Lucy said smiling

"What are you trying to say?" Bobby asked

"I'm saying that Sue and Jack should get together they both love each other even though they're both just stubborn to admit it, but I'm telling you Bobby they do, and can tell by the way they always look at each other." Lucy explained.

"Then what do you say we do about that?" Bobby asked.

"I think we should get them together, I mean now that they've kissed, they are even closer together and they will see that they can't hide their feelings forever…"

"Hmm your right, have you seen the look on Jack's face when I asked him what exactly was it..." Bobby said

"You see, even you are realizing it now." Lucy said smiling.

"Then how are we going to get them together?" Bobby asked

"I think we should think about something tonight and report in the morning." Lucy said

"Hmm sounds good." Bobby said

With that they both got their things and went home.

 _*After Sue entered her apartment*_

Sue went inside, and sat down on the coach thinking of all the things that had happened today.

'Oh why did he had to kiss me?' she thought to herself

'This changes everything… How am I going to hide my feelings for him now?'

She sighed and looked down at Levi.

"I just wish he didn't kiss me Levi … I mean I'm glad he did …it was so … I mean what is going to happen now…" Sue said to Levi

Levi just looked at her and laid his head on her knee.

"Don't you look at me like that?" Sue sighed looking down at Levi, but didn't realized that Lucy have entered the apartment and that she was standing behind her…

"Oh Levi, I still can't believe what happened tonight… When Janice was on her way to the office where we were I thought we were going to be caught, but then Jack threw his arms around me and started kissing me, I kinda lost it. It meant more to me than just a cover up for us being there!" Sue confessed to Levi who suddenly looked up as if he was looking at something (in this case someone)

Sue's eyes kind of widened since she knows that this can only means one thing, Lucy's home… 'Oh no' She thought

Sue looked around and saw Lucy standing there with a grin on her face.

"By the look on your face I guess you've heard what I said?" Sue asked Lucy and Lucy's grin widened.

"Yeah I heard." Lucy said with a big smile on her face

"Oh No!" Sue said

"What?! I already know how you feel about Jack! So what does the fact that I know how you felt about the kiss changes anything?" Lucy asked her.

"Simply because I didn't want anyone to even know we DID kiss, but since that everyone found out, I don't want anyone to know how I felt about it." Sue stated

"Does Jack knows?" Lucy asked

"NO!" Sue said, a little to loud than she wanted to which of course made Lucy laugh

"It's not funny Lucy." Sue continued

"What?!" Lucy asked between the laughs

 _**After Jack walked away from Sue**_

Talking to himself….

"Should I have followed her? Should I have told her?" Jack asked himself…

"That kiss was soooo… hmmmm…AMAZING… How am I going to hide my feelings for her now?" Jack thought to himself.

After Jack got to his apartment and was resting on his couch thinking of the day, there was a knocked on the door… Jack opened to door only to find Bobby standing there with a big grin on his face…

"Oh No!" Jack said turning around knowing what Bobby is doing here…

 _*That night*_

Jack and Sue both couldn't sleep they both kept rolling around in bed thinking/dreaming of what happened. Somehow they both know that this might change everything, and they both hope the change is a good one…!

 _*The Next Day*_

Bobby and Lucy 'reported' in early so that they can talk/discuss the Sue/Jack 'thing'.

"Well?" Lucy asked Bobby after she greeted him.

"Well what?" Bobby asked

"Well… did you thought about something we could do with this Jack/Sue 'thing'?" Lucy asked

"It kept me up all night, but I couldn't think of anything." Bobby said.

"Me too, what are we going to do?" Lucy said.

"I don't know. I guess we should write down all the things they both like and see from that what we could set them up with." Bobby said

"Hmmm that might work." Lucy said agreeing

Just then the rest of the team started to show up for work, one by one. First it was Jack, then D, then Myles and last it was Sue with Levi and Tara to enter the Bullpen.

As the day started and everyone was at their desk doing what was left of the case, the paperwork, Bobby walked up to Jack's desk.

"Say Mate care to join me for lunch today?" Bobby asked Jack

"What's the occasion?" Jack asked jokingly

"Oh not much just friends having lunch." Bobby said

Jack nodded at agreeing.

"Great, see you then." Bobby said and returned to his desk…

 _*At lunch*_

Jack and Bobby left for lunch they went to a quiet little coffee shop.

"Well…" Bobby started but Jack cut in

"Let us please not get into the same conversation as last night." Jack pleated

"Oh come on mate, you like talking about Sue, just admit it!" Bobby said.

"I like to talk about all of you, you're my team mates." Jack said trying to change the subject

"Oh come on Jack, you know what I'm talking about!" Bobby said

"Oh Bobby, please I have hard time concentrating after that Kiss as it is…. um… I mean … um… that Sue and I are just friends." Jack said which made Bobby laughed!

"I knew it!" Bobby said between the laughs which made Jack blush at his little mistake.

"Now spill it!" Bobby continued

"I would rather not." Jack said

"Oh come on mate! I now already know your secret there is no way you're getting out of this one." Bobby said

"Oh why do I get the feeling I'm not going to get out of this one?" Jack asked

"Because you're not! Now start talking mate!" Bobby said.

"I think you already know it all, or at least you've figured it out." Jack said

"Yeah I have, but I want to hear it from you."

"Fine, I love her." Jack said simply

"I know! And?" Bobby asked

"What more do you want to hear?" Jack asked

"About yesterday." Bobby said simply

"What about yesterday." Jack said trying to play dump

"Oh come on Jack! The K.I.S.S" Bobby spelled

"Only that after all this time I've hidden my feelings for Sue so well, I don't know how I'm going to do it now. That kiss changed everything for me." Jack said, not looking into Bobby's eyes

"Are you going to tell her now?" Bobby asked

"I CAN'T! I don't know how she feel about me, AND we are working together this could simply complicate things." Jack said

"How can that complicate things? You love her, I bet you she loves you too, how can that be complicated. All you need is LOVE!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, but love has to come from both sides." Jack said

"It does!" Bobby said simply

"How do you know?" Jack asked

"I just do!" Bobby said.

 _*After lunch back at the Bullpen*_

After Jack and Bobby returned and took their places at their desks Lucy walked up to Bobby.

"Bobby can I talk to you for a sec?" Lucy asked

"Sure." Bobby said and stood up and followed her. They stood in the hall where no-one could see them.

"I see you and Jack had lunch together. Please tell me you have good news on our 'Jack/Sue' thing." Lucy asked

"Of course I do! Nobody calls me Bobby Manning for nothing." Bobby said with a big smile on his face.

"Well what is it?" Lucy asked

"Jack loves Sue, he confessed it to me. And he said that the kiss made things very hard for him to hide his feelings for her any longer, so if we play our cards right and fast they can easily give up and admit it to each other." Bobby said

"That's good, but that still doesn't tell me what we can do to get them together." Lucy said.

"Lets' discuss it tonight at my place we don't want to draw to much attention here at work, especially Jack and Sue's." Bobby said

"Ok, sounds good see you then." Lucy said

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Bobby and Lucy keep looking at each other smiling coz they keep on catching Jack and Sue looking/staring at each other.

 _*Bobby's place*_

Lucy walked up to Bobby's door and knocked and Bobby opened the door.

"Hey Lucy" Bobby greeted her.

"Hey Bobby" Lucy greeted entering the room.

"You want some coffee or something?" Bobby offered

"No thank you." Lucy answered sitting down on the sofa and Bobby sat down beside her.

"Well any luck and thinking of something?" Bobby asked

"Well there are a few things I thought about." Lucy said

"Well lets' hear it."

"Well, we could set them up for a romantic dinner in their favorite restaurant. Or we could set them up for a picnic in the park… hmm that's all I could think about." Lucy said looking at Bobby

"hmm sounds good." Bobby said

"Don't you have any ideas?" Lucy asked

"Well we could always get a poodle and get Jack to walk it at the same time we know Sue walks Levi, and then he and Sue can meet." Bobby said

"Oh funny, I can imagine it all right now." Lucy said

"Oh good, then its settled." Bobby said with a big smiled which got him too received a slap on the arm.

"Ouch!" Bobby said playfully trying to look hurt.

"Be nice" Lucy said.

"I am nice! I'm always nice!" Bobby said with a sad face which made Lucy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked

"Oh nothing, it's just that you can't pretend to be hurt." Lucy said

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can not." Bobby said trying to fool Lucy

"Can too." Lucy said which made Bobby laughed and she then realized that she made a mistake…

"Oh you're good." Lucy said

"I know." Bobby said real confident and they both smiled at each other and the smile soon grew into stare into each others eyes which grew into awkwardness.

Still staring at each other both started to get this funny feeling inside.

"Um how are things between you and Darcy?" Lucy said trying broke this awkward silence.

"We broke up right after that Elvis case." Bobby said.

"Oh? Why don't I know about this?" Lucy asked

"Because I haven't told anyone…. I broke up with her." Bobby told her.

"Oh…?" Lucy said/asked shocked.

"It just wasn't going to work…" Bobby said trying not to look at her.

"I guess all I can say is things happens for a reason, so I guess Darcy wasn't the one for you." Lucy said, trying to make Bobby feel better…

"Yeah, I know. That's why I broke up with her…" Bobby said looking at Lucy.

"But hey, we're not here to talk about my love life, we are here to make a plan for Sue and Jack remembers?" Bobby said smiling again.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Lucy said smiling back.

"I really think my poodle plan will work." Bobby said teasing Lucy again.

"No offense but I don't think it might, coz what happens if the poodle decides to run off?"

"Then I guess Jack has to run after it." Bobby said half laughing imagining that sight.

"Oh my goodness…" Lucy said laughing.

"Yeah, that would mean that Levi will come and save the day, then he would be the hero, and that is not really what we want, Jack is suppose to be the Hero. Hmmmm ok, you're right, my plan won't work…" Bobby said

"Ok, and what kind of Hero do we want Jack to be? As we know it, he already is Sue's hero… and Sue likes him the way he is." Lucy stated her point.

"I'm not talking about a Hero of her heart." Bobby said

"That he is, but he is much more than that… Remember when she was kidnapped..." Lucy said

"Yeah, but we all were there to rescue her." Bobby said

"Yes, you were but Jack was there too, so he is her Hero…" Lucy explained.

"Oh, so I'm her hero too then." Bobby asked…

"Oh Bobby…! Yes you all are her hero…" Lucy said laughing…

"So am I your hero?" Bobby asked with a grin on his face…

"And what exactly are you going to do with that information?" Lucy asked

"I need to know if I have to rescue you still to become your hero." Bobby said

"So you are actually saying that you will risk your life to save mine?" Lucy

"BUT OF COURSE! We all would! I can't believe you think that we would let someone hurt you!" Bobby said.

"I know that, but just so that you know, that doing stunts like that is not the only way to become someone's hero… Sometimes there are other ways to become an even greater hero..!" Lucy said

"Oh like what?" Bobby asked

"By just being a real gentleman, always giving compliments on a woman's cloths even thought it sucks, or always tell her that she doesn't look fat, just perfect even though it looks like she could use bigger cloths. Sometimes it's all in what and how you say things…" Lucy said which made Bobby laugh.

"I can't believe you think that a man can become a greater hero by lying. I thought women hate it when someone lies?" Bobby asked

"They do." Lucy said simply

"But we can become heroes by lying? You know, this is a perfect example that women don't make any sense…" Bobby said

"We do. A lot too." Lucy said laughing that the look on Bobby's face.

"Ok, then… Lucy you look really beautiful tonight." Bobby said with a big smile on his face.

"Bobby that's not funny." Lucy said

"What? I'm not laughing… I'm giving you a compliment. You said…" Bobby said, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Why exactly do you want to be my Hero?" Lucy asked rather confusedly.

"I… um… I… I don't know… I just do…" Bobby said, rather confused himself.

"Let's just stay on the subject we are actually here…. Jack and Sue…" Lucy said

"Yeah… lets…" Bobby said blushing…

"So now that you've figured it out that your plan isn't going to work, what are we going to do?" Lucy asked

"Hmm I don't know… I think we should keep it simple but effectively."

"I agree, we don't want to scare them off, or at least let them suspect anything…"

"What about going to the movies?" Bobby asked

"No, then they can't talk, we want them to talk, so that they can ADMIT their feelings…" Lucy said.

"You're right… hmm what about a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, that might work, but how are we going to get them there?" Lucy asked

"Hmm do you perhaps think Ted might help us out with this plan?" Bobby asked

"You're kidding right? Ted will never, Jack and Sue work together… I mean, we are actually not supposed to do this… rules and all." Lucy said.

"Well Ted has to know this sooner or later… I mean do you really think that after we got Jack and Sue together he won't find out..? I will talk to him… this might give us an idea of what their chances are… And if he agrees to help us, then we know how he feels about the two of them dating and working together…" Bobby said.

"Ok then, let's say that suppose Ted would help us, what would the plan of action be?" Lucy asked

"Well, Ted could tell them both that he feels that they did a wonderful job with this case and that we should all … umm… celebrate it." Bobby said

"And then only we all don't show up, only Sue and Jack, and we'll have the waiter give them a letter or tell them that this is the time and that they can't back out…" Lucy finished the plan.

"Yeah, that can work. But I think that if Ted was there to tell them that in person then they might actually do it… I think he is the main reason why nothing has happened between them yet, Jack and Sue are both worried about working together and dating, and that Ted won't allow it, and the rules and all… So if he will help us, then they will know that there is nothing standing in their way of being together." Bobby said

"That is a GREAT idea… The only problem now is… TED." Lucy said

"Not to worry, I'll handle him…" Bobby said really confident…

"Ok, then I'll leave him to you."

 _*After a few minutes of silence.*_

"I think I should go now. Since we have figure out what to do with our Sue/Jack thing." Lucy said standing up.

Bobby opened the door for her. Staring at each other for a while Bobby leaned forward and kissed her, after a few seconds Lucy broke away…

"Bobby what are you doing?" Lucy asked half shocked

"I'm sorry Lucy…I…I….."

"Bobby you're my friend and I really feel awful what has happened between you and Darcy, but taking the first woman you see is not the way to get over her…" Lucy said and walked out the door.

"Lucy wait! That is not why… how… Lucy!" Bobby said running after her…. But he was too late she was already gone… He tried to phone her a couple of times but she didn't answer her phone…

Lucy got home half crying.

"Lucy what happened?" Sue asked worried looking at her friend.

"Hey I didn't know you were still awake." Lucy said trying to show a smile.

"Don't avoid my question… What happened? Are you ok?" Sue asked.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm fine, really I'm fine… I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going to bed so good night." Lucy said

 _*The Next day_ *

Lucy was at the office early sitting at her desk thinking of the night before.

How could this come so far? How did this happen? She thought.

 _*flashback*_

 _Sue's Apartment_

"Hi." Lucy greeted

"Hi. Come in" Sue said

"Thanks" Lucy replied.

"I was just about to make dinner. You want some?" Sue offered.

"Not unless you're serving crow. It's all I'm eating these days. I talked to Myles. At first, he denied it. Then, he admitted it. You were right. And he says he's sorry, which. I guess is more than I gotten from some men." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry." Sue said

"Yeah me too it's unanimous. Everybody's sorry. I told him we were through and he gave this halfhearted attempt to try and tell me we should give it another chance. Said she didn't mean anything to him. As if that somehow makes it okay. But you know the worst thing? I knew he would eventually do this to me. Ah, I can be so stupid when it comes to men." Lucy said

"It will be okay. My mother always says, 'when god closes one door, he opens another.'" Sue said

"Yeah, but it... it's the darn hallways you got to watch out for." Lucy said.

 _*back to the present*_

I can't do this to myself again I can't fall for another friend and colleague, not again, not after what happened with Myles. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Bobby as he entered the Bullpen and stood in front of her desk. Lucy knew who it was, but she didn't dare to look up.

"Lucy, can we please talk?" Bobby asks her.

"Bobby I'm kind of busy." Lucy said still not looking up at Bobby

"Lucy you are only saying that because you know what we need to talk about. We have to talk about it sooner or later I really need to talk to you." Bobby said half begging her to listen to him. She finally looked up at him and sight.

"Fine, I'm listening." She said trying not to sound too harsh but also not to sound like she's losing her heart again for yet another friend.

"I don't know where to begin Lucy last night was not what you thought it was I was not trying to get over Darcy or anything. I broke up with Darcy because I somehow fell in love again with someone else I fell in love with you." Bobby said simply.

"You somehow fell in love? You mean you didn't want to fell in love with me? Or what do you really mean by that?" Lucy asked trying not to look so confused.

"No Lucy it's not that. I simply mean that I surely didn't expect it yes since I was with Darcy, but…." Before he could finish Lucy stood up and stormed passed him crying and ran down the hall, and as she passes Jack and Sue who was walking up to the bullpen Bobby run into the hallway shouting "Lucy I'm madly in love with you" not realizing that Jack and Sue was in the hallway while he said it.

Jack and Sue stood there stunned, Bobby was now staring at them as he realized what he has said he surely didn't want anyone to know, not yet at least.

"Jack, did I read that right, did Bobby just say…." Sue asked Jack, but before she could finish the sentence Jack answered her.

"I think you did." Jack said, and with that Sue turned around and walked the way Lucy was running, hoping to find her. Jack walked up to Bobby.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"Oh MAN! I didn't know that there was anyone here." Bobby said turning around and walked to his desk and Jack followed.

"So you didn't mean to shout that after her? Or you didn't know that Sue and I were in the hall?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know that you and Sue were in the hall." Bobby answered.

"So you did mean to shout that after her?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know what else to say or how to say it." Bobby said.

"You are not making any sense here Bobby, what is going on?"

"Oh mate I myself don't know. Ever since the Elvis case I've had this sort of connection with Lucy, this feeling about and for her, so I broke up with Darcy short after that case because I was really confused. And lately Lucy and I have been working on ….." Bobby stopped for a moment, not wanting to say what he and Lucy were really working on together, although he almost did. So he chose his words carefully before he continued.

"… She and I were working on a favor for someone and I don't know all those feelings for her came back and stronger." Bobby said not looking Jack in the eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going through all of these feelings. Have you told her besides now in the hallway, how you feel?" Jack asked

"Well last night when we were …. Working and I sort of kissed her, she was mad about it, coz she thought I did it to get over Darcy. So this morning I wanted to talk to her, and she accepted, but don't know if I've said something wrong, coz she stormed out." Bobby said.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I didn't do it to get over Darcy, and that I broke up with Darcy because I somehow fell in love with her, and I didn't expected to fell in love, but I did, and that is when she stormed out." Bobby said it as short as possible.

 _*Meanwhile*_

Sue was talking to Lucy after she found her in the ladies room. And Lucy more or less told Sue the same thing Bobby told Jack

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't really understand, why did you storm out? I mean Bobby is a really nice man, and he confessed to you that he loves you." Sue asked half confused.

"Oh Sue I don't know, this is all so sudden and I don't think my heart can take another heartbreak not after Myles… I'm just too stupid when it comes to men. I can't go through it again… I'm pretty sure this thing Bobby has for me is just a fling or something, it's not real, it cannot be real." Lucy said.

After Sue and Lucy returned to the Bullpen things where kind of awkward. Lucy tried not to look at Bobby she dared not to fall for him. She kept reminding herself about what happened between her and Myles, although there was a voice in her mind that kept telling to her that Bobby will never do that, and she keep on arguing with that voice that she thought that about Myles too.

'Oh man you are really going nuts, arguing with yourself' Lucy thought to herself.

Meanwhile Bobby was sitting at his desk thinking about Lucy and what to do and how to prove his love and at the same time to figure what his feelings really is. He has never felt this way about anyone before and this all did come so sudden.

The day went by and everyone went home. Lucy once again, trying to avoid Bobby, she really didn't want to, somehow she knew she was falling for him, she did ever since the Elvis case, but she dared not admit it. But in a way she was looking for that sign, the sign that she then will know he is the one she was looking for all her life.

Lucy got Sue in the hallway on their way out, and told her that she is not going home straight away and that she will meet her there. Sue told her that she shouldn't worry about dinner and that she can take her time to clear her head and sort things out.

Lucy was walking on the nice soft green grass, she has almost forgotten how peaceful it can be here, she thought to herself. The park is surely a nice place to come to when one needs to be alone and to think, it can also be a nice place to share it with someone special. Somehow no matter how hard she tries to avoid it or to change the subject in her head, it keeps on ending up the same… BOBBY!

As Lucy was sitting on the bench thinking she didn't realize how dark it has become, it was almost 8 PM when she thought to herself it's time to go home. As she stood up to walk home she felt a hard and sharp pain on her head then everything became dark as she fell to the ground.

 _*4 hours later*_

Sue was getting REALLY worried this was not like Lucy at all. She took the phone and dialed Bobby's number. After a long time a very sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Manning." Bobby answered.

"Bobby its Sue I wanted to call 3 hours ago already, but I thought to wait a little longer, but now I can't wait anymore." Sue said.

"Sue what is it?" Bobby asked now worried, coz why would Sue call him at midnight.

"It's Lucy. She told me after work that she isn't coming straight home, that she is going for a walk. And she still hasn't returned yet, I'm really worried, this is not like her, to stay out this late, without letting me know at least." Sue told Bobby now almost crying.

"I'm coming right over, did you call Jack yet?" Bobby asked

"No." Sue answered.

"Call him and let him meet me there at your place." Bobby said and hung up.

Sue called Jack and told him what she has told Bobby and he said that he will be right over.

 _*about 15 minutes later*_

Levi jumped on Sue and she almost jumped.

"What is it…? Oh right the door." She said walking to the door and opened it and stepped aside for Bobby and Jack to enter

"What happened?" Bobby asked really worried, he was going out of his mind just thinking that something has happened to Lucy.

"I don't know, she told me she was going for a walk in the park. When it became late, I wanted to call but I thought that she might need the time alone, but now it's getting really late and I'm getting really worried. I've tried calling her cell phone but it keeps on going over on voice mail." Sue said and started to cry.

Jack walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms giving her comfort. Jack and Bobby were both now very worried they both agree with Sue that this is not something Lucy would do.

 _*meanwhile*_

 _*Somewhere in a ware house*_

"Did you take care of her?" Mike asked.

"Does, buried her 6 feet under in a small casket, alive and unconscious sounds like I took care of her?" Larry said

"You buried her alive?" Mike asked half shocked, but proud at his friend, he would have never thought of doing something like that.

"Yup, I sure did. If she is really still and behave herself, she might survive about 28 hours with the oxygen that's in the casket." Larry said.

Mike started to laugh evilly and Larry then laughed with him.

 _*back at Sue's apartment*_

At this time everyone was there Myles, D and Tara.

"Where do we go from here?" Tara asked.

"I guess we should start from the beginning, at the park." Jack said.

Meanwhile Bobby was in the one corner of the living room where everyone was sitting he kept on 'playing' with his cell phone. When finally D's curiosity got the better of him.

"Bobby what are you doing?" D asked.

"I am keeping on dialing Lucy's number. She has to pick it up, this can't be happening, not to Lucy! She has to be okay, she has to pick up." Bobby said, and at this point everyone can see that Bobby is not himself, and only Sue and Jack knows why. Bobby is losing his mind because of his love for Lucy.

 _*back to Lucy*_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, her head was swore and it was dark. Not knowing where she was not to mention she couldn't see anything. She tried to get up, but she only ended up banging her head against…. Something… Something that bothered her, she lifted her hands, but they couldn't be lifted too high, there was 'something' above her, she moved her hands to her sides, and yet again, there was 'something' there, the more she use her hands to "feel" where she is, the more she realize that she is…. TRAPPED… SOMEWHERE….

Panic has set in and Lucy was now really scared and panicked. She isn't really afraid of the neither dark nor small places, but she was never trapped in a dark and small place, so that kind of changed it all. She started to scream and banging on the "something" that was on top of her at first, but she realized that is not helping much, she then settled for crying instead.

 _*meanwhile*_

Bobby and Jack went to the park, while the others went to the Bullpen to try to do something. Sue stayed home just in case Lucy might return… She hated it she wanted to help but agreed to do stay home.

 _*At the Bullpen*_

Tara of course was typing away on her keyboard searching for info, of course not knowing what kind of info to look for, but she searched anyway.

Myles and D was looking through the files of their recent cases, hoping to find something that led to this. It was really weird because Lucy never worked on any of their cases, except searching for info when they need it, making phone calls, but that's it.

"Okay, people we are searching but don't really know what to look for, I say we need to make a list of the things we need to know…" D said and Myles and Tara was looking at him, not sure what he wants to know, then D continued.

"Okay, let's try it this way…. What kind of work is Lucy doing for us? Who is all her friends, past and present? Anything?"

"Well, Lucy is making phone calls, searching for info for us when we need it…." Myles started…

"Okay, Myles see if you can get us a list of all the numbers she made and received the past month or so. And Tara…." D said

"I know I'll get a list of all her friends, past and present" Tara finished for him.

 _*meanwhile*_

Jack and Bobby were at the park looking for something, anything that might give them a clue as to where Lucy might be or what happened to her.

They've searched for minutes what seemed like hours for Bobby, and Jack looked at his friend and he could only imagine what he must be going through, he knows that he will feel the same way if something ever happens to Sue.

After searching for a few more minutes Bobby heard Jack called for him, he rushed over to him.

"What is it mate? What did you find?" Bobby asked and looked down and sees what Jack was staring at.

"It's Lucy's cell phone." Bobby said in shocked, now they know something DID happen to her.

"This might be the place she was, before she disappeared." Jack said, not believing it either.

"Oh Lucy where are you." He said staring into the distance.

 _*meanwhile back to Lucy*_

Lucy has stopped crying for at least for the moment. She tried to clear her mind, trying to figure out where she is. The last thing she could remember was standing up from the bench to return home, when she felt a sharp pain on her head, and that was the last thing she can remember.

'That explains the head ace I have' she thought

Someone have hit me and I'm now here… here, where is here, she still doesn't know. She does now it's something small…. Like a casket… A CASKET…? Oh NOO! She thought.

"BOBBY!" She screamed and started to cry again.

 _*back to Bobby and Jack*_

Still staring into the darkness, Bobby looked up at the sky it was a shining moon that turned into a black bloom he then wondered who painted the moon black. It must have been the darkest night, not even a star in sight. That's how his life feels now… He still can't believe that something had happened to Lucy. Who would want to hurt such a caring wonderful woman?

"Bobby, are you ok?" Jacked asked, but see that he is not hearing him and can't help but feeling sad for his friend. Sure Lucy is his friend too, he cares for her too and is very worried, but he knows what Bobby is going through! The time when Sue was missing drove him insane to say the least. He thought not to bother him now he will call in and tell the team that they've found Lucy's cell phone.

 _*back at the bullpen*_

D was getting frustrated, they've made the lists, but nothing seems to be "out of place".

"Where do we go from here?" Myles dared to ask.

"I wish I knew. Any word from Bobby and Jack yet?" D asked

"Yeah Jack just phoned, they found Lucy's cell phone. They are on their way here." Tara informed them.

"Ok, phone Sue and hear is she heard anything, if not, then she would need to come in. I guess if they found her cell phone then something did happen to her." D said.

 _*an hour later*_

Everyone was sitting in the Bullpen thinking of what to do and where to go next. It's already 3 AM in the morning and they are not even close to finding Lucy.

"Ok, we need to go through everything again from the top." Jack broke the silence.

"Ok, where do we start?" Myles asked

"Let's start with the phone list, all the calls that was made." Jack said

"I'm checking it again, but still there aren't any unordinary numbers." Tara said

"What about all the phone call she received?" Sue asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure about all of them, I was planning to phone each and every one of them, but I'm just waiting till the sun is up."

"She might not have till the sun is up!" Bobby slammed on the table, he didn't mean for it to come out so loud and rude, but this all is killing him. "I'm sorry." Bobby said

"Um Bobby can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack said getting up and walked to the nearest conference room, and Bobby followed him and Jack closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about? I know you really care about her, we all do, and we are all working to get her back." Jack started

"I don't know, I didn't mean to go off the way I did. I'm just really, really worried, its killing me not knowing where she is." Bobby said.

"I know I felt the same way when Sue was missing. Don't worry buddy we will find her!" Jack said.

"We have to. Tonight the weirdest thing happened, when we were in the park, and I looked up at the sky, the moon was black it was like someone had painted it black. That is how my life feels now, empty and dark, we have to find her, I don't know what I would do without her." Bobby said looking down. Jack didn't know what to say to comfort his friend he knows that he would feel the same way. This whole ordeal made him realize that he has to tell Sue how he feels about her sooner or later. Rather sooner than later.

Jack and Bobby returned to the Bullpen and sat down. Tara walked up to Bobby.

"I'm really sorry Bobby, I didn't mean for it to sound that I don't care and that Lucy can wait till sunrise, I do care and I don't want Lucy to be where she is any longer than you do. I just thought…" Tara said, but Bobby cut her off.

"I know Tara I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm just really worried." Bobby said.

"I can tell we are all worried about her." Tara said and returned to her desk.

 _*meanwhile*_

Lucy had stopped crying, crying wasn't making anything better. She tried to figure out as to where she was.

I can either be in a car's trunk. No she thought it feels too small for that. Then it hit her again… a casket… no way, she can't be it can't be…! Lucy started to panic again. Who would do this? Then the thought of her friends is calming her, she knows that they will come for her!

She still can't think of anyone that would want to hurt her. It's frying her brain to think of someone, but she just couldn't.

 _*back to the team*_

"There has to be something we can do besides waiting for the sun to get up." Myles said.

"Tara can you please hand me the list of her friends and family you've made?" Jack asked and Tara gave him the list.

Jack looked at the phone list Tara gave him, but he didn't see anything unusual, but he just can't seem to ignore the feeling that the answer IS on this list. Looking at his watch he sees that its only 4 AM, throwing the list on this desk he got up frustrated and walked to the coffee machine.

Sue walked up to him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Sue asked him.

"Hey! I'm just frustrated as much as I want to get Lucy right now we can't really do much till the sun comes up. How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm just really worried. I can't believe all this that's happening." Sue said looking at Jack with her sad eyes.

"I know what you mean! Sue we will get her back, even if it's the last thing I ever do." Jack said giving her a weak smile not sure if it's to make her feel better or himself.

"Yeah I feel really sorry for Bobby. I never really knew he cared this much for her. I can only imagine what he is going through." Sue said looking over at Bobby.

"Yeah, it's the worst way a man can feel, I know how he feels, I felt the same way when…." Jack said not sure if he should tell her now or later.

"You lost someone?" Sue asked seeing the confused look on his face.

"Almost." Jack said, knowing that he should tell her.

"You must have been relieved that you haven't lost her." Sue said feeling a little sad that Jack is talking about another woman and feeling horrible that she is feeling that now, now that time is so bad and Lucy is gone!

"You have no idea! Sue I'm talking about you." Jack blurred out.

"Me!" Sue said shocked or relieved.

"Yeah, when you were kidnapped! I was going out of my mind not knowing where you were and if you were ok, I ….." Jack said but was interrupted by Tara

"Whoa people I think I have something!" Tara shouted but her eyes were still fixed on her computer screen and hadn't noticed that Bobby was now almost standing on top of her table.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"It may be something or it may be nothing." Tara said.

"Tara dear stop talking in codes and just give us what you have and we'll decide if it's nothing or something." Myles said.

"Ok, I've been running the list of Lucy's incoming calls through a program and I've discovered that there is one number from Dallas, Texas, AND that same number is like 5 times on the list. Then I've been checking the list of Lucy's friends and family, and no-one that we know of is in Dallas." Tara said looking rather proud of herself.

"Good job Tara. Can you perhaps give us an address?" Jack asked.

"I'm searching for one as we speak." Tara told Jack

"Great! People this may be the brake we've been looking for." Jack said walking to his desk. He looked at Sue and he could see that Sue was looking at him rather confused. He knows that he is going to have to continue the conversation they were having before Tara cut it.

'We'll talk later' Jack signed.

'Yeah, we have to rescue Lucy first.' Sue signed back.

"I have an address. It belongs to a Vincent Mills" Tara announced.

"I'll take that" Bobby said taking the piece of paper from Tara.

"Whoa Bobby! We don't know if this is what we are actually looking for." Jack said trying to stop him

"Then what are we going to do, sit here and wait?" Bobby asked.

"That's not what I said. We need more pieces of the puzzle before we run and it's a dead end." Jack said trying to calm his friend.

"I know, but we are running out of time, and time is a big factor her, we don't know how much time Lucy has." Bobby said

"I know. We will get her…" Jack said.

"Tara what do we know about this Vincent character?" Jack asked her but still looking at Bobby, at that point Bobby knew Jack was right, they don't know enough to go on.

"Hmm dead." Tara said simply.

"Dead?" D asked.

"Yes as in he was either born recently or he never excited." Tara said

"In other words we don't have anything on him." Myles helped.

"Yes, nothing as in, NOTHING. My guess is that Vincent isn't his real name." Tara said.

"That is a good thing right?" Sue asked

"Well yes, if you look at it this way. He can be the man we are looking for." Jack said.

"I guess this means that we can go after him now, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but we can't all go. We aren't really SURE that this IS the guy and that Lucy IS in Dallas, she could be here. Not to mention him. All we know is that he WAS in Dallas when he made the calls." Jack said

"Good point." Myles said.

"We need back up." Jack said

"Yeah, but who?"

"Hmmm I think I might know someone that can help us. But first fill me in on everything you all have." Ted said as he walked into the bullpen.

Jack filled Ted in on everything.

"I know just the team of agents that can help us." Ted said getting up and walked to his office.

After a few minutes he returned and everyone looked at him.

"Ok I've just called my friend, Frank Donovan he is the 'leader' of a very special undercover team. Even though this doesn't require undercover agents, they are very good. And they can get far more information we do and have more sources we do. We need that." Ted filled them in.

 _*Meanwhile*_

It was dark, but Lucy could hear footsteps coming closer behind her. He looked around but couldn't see anything it was too dark, but she felt so save so calm. The footsteps was coming closer, Lucy didn't move, somehow she couldn't. Then out of the blue a pair of strong, gentle arms covered her waist, she could feel the person breath in her neck then she hear the whisper, the whisper she have been waiting for.

"I'm here, I finally found you. You are save now." The voice spoke.

Lucy turned around to look at her knight in armor, she looked up in the eyes of Bobby Manning, the eyes she before was scared to look at the way she looked at them now.

"Oh Bobby I knew you would come." Lucy said her eyes filled with tears and he held her so tight.

"Oh my love it took me forever to get here." Bobby whispered in her ears.

Then suddenly Bobby started to disappear.

"Bobby no don't go! Don't leave me!" Lucy screamed and started to cry. Lucy woke up.

"Oh it was only a dream…" Lucy said and started to cry.

Frank Donovan walked in the bullpen followed by 2 women (Alex and Monica) and 2 men (Jake and Cody). Ted walked up to his friend and extended his hand to him.

"It's good to see you again Frank." Ted said as they shake hands

"You too Ted. I'm sorry it is in this circumstance." Frank said

"Yeah, come let me introduce you to me team and then we'll fill you in on everything, we don't have much time." Ted said as they walked up to the team.

"This is Tara, she is our computer genius." Ted said pointing at Tara, and Cody got a big smile on his face.

"This is Agent Myles Leland, agent Dimitrius Gans, agent Jack Hudson, agent Bobby Manning and Sue Thomas." Ted said as he pointed at each one of them.

"Nice to meet you all. This is my team. Agent Jake Shaw, agent Alex Cross, agent Cody Forrester the computer guy, and my profiler agent Monica Davis." Frank introduced his team.

After a few minutes Frank and his team was filled in with all the information they have.

"We don't know if Vincent is still there and if he has Lucy there, for all we know they can be here. But that is of course the only place we know he was when he made these calls." Jack filled them in on the last bit of information.

"Ok, I think the best thing would be is if my team and I go to Dallas and see what we can find and you all start searching from here." Frank said.

"That is a good idea… Tara you can start by checking all the flights that came in and out from Dallas to here in the last say 48 hours." Ted said.

"I'm on it." Tara said as she starts typing away on her keyboard.

"Cody sees if Tara has everything she needs to keep in contact with us, Jack, Alex and Monica get everything ready we will leave right away." Frank gave the orders.

Frank walked up to Ted.

"We'll help you any way we can. We'll be in touch, the sooner we leave the better." Frank said as he and this team, all except Cody, left the bullpen.

Cody walked up to Tara.

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Hi!" She greeted back.

"You've heard my boss, so do you mind if I check your computer to see if you have all the things you'll need to keep in touch with us?" Cody asked.

"No of course not." Tara said as she gets up.

Cody typed on a few keys on the keyboard and clicked a few clicks on the mouse then he talked into his ear piece.

"Monica, could you please bring me the box that's beside my computer?" Cody asked his partner.

"What are you going to do?" Tara asked.

"Upgrade your computer a little so that you can stay in touch with us by audio and video surveillance.

"Oh, you know I wanted to upgrade my computer a long time ago, just never got around to it. So you're their computer guy?" Tara said feeling rather silly that her computer does not much up with the standards.

"Jip, every team needs smart people like you and me." Cody said smiling.

"Your right, what would they do without people like you and me." Tara said smiling, this guy called her smart.

"Not much if you ask me." Cody said and Monica stepped in the bullpen carrying the box Cody asked for.

"Here is the stuff you wanted." Monica said handing the box to Cody.

Cody took it and turned Tara's computer off, picked up the tower box and opened it. He took out a few computer parts out the box and put it in Tara's computer tower box. He turned the computer on and installed a few programs and plug in speakers and handed Tara a microphone and ear piece.

"Here, you can use this to talk to us, and you can hear us through your ear piece and the speakers." Cody said as he stood up.

"Thank you." Tara said

"Anytime. We'll be in touch." Cody said he and Monica left.

 _*Franks' team*_

7AM

Frank and his team flew to Dallas and were now outside the address Tara gave them.

"Cody is there anyone in there?" Frank asked

"Not that I can see or hear, there's no sound in the house and there is nothing on the heat scanner. Oh Wait, someone just arrived in a blue corvette" Cody announced.

"Good, let's hope it's him." Frank said as he, Alex and Jake suited up.

"The guy just entered the house." Cody said.

"According to my computer scan, this is the so called 'Vincent Mills'. According to this he is actually Vincent Sandoval, and ex-military Navy Seal and his record has more red flags than a Chinese parade." Monica filled them in.

"What is you're feeling about this guy?" Frank asked his trustworthy profiler.

"Be careful, ex a seal gone bad is not good news, who knows that he can do." Monica said.

With that Frank, Alex and Jake climb out the van and run to the house guns drawn.

Jake and Alex went to the back door and Frank was standing at the front door.

"On 3. 1….. 2…..3" Frank called into his ear piece.

With that Jake and Frank kicked in the doors, and they searched the house as fast as they could and found Vincent in the kitchen and arrested him.

With all this, Tara and everyone else could hear everything through the speakers that's been going on.

"We have Vincent." Frank called into his ear piece.

"Tara do you copy?" Cody asked into the microphone

"We heard everything loud and clear." Tara answered him

"Good. We are about to question him." Frank informed them.

"Thank you, we copy that." Tara said

"Tara could you tell us how you are doing with the information about the flights in and out Dallas?" Frank said into his ear piece.

"Yes we sure do, there have been one flight out Dallas 2 days ago under the name Vincent, which of course is pretty weird considering the fact that you have arrested him there. There has been no flight back to Dallas." Tara informed them.

"Right Vincent you have a choice now. You can either tell us what we want to know or we will force it out of you." Frank said with a very serious tone.

Vincent looked at Frank but didn't say anything. Alex slapped him behind his head.

"If I were you I'd talk. You do not want to make him mad and by the looks of it, he is getting mad."

"I don't know anything about that woman." Vincent snapped.

"Who said anything about a woman?" Frank asked.

Vincent's eyes grew wider. He knew he is now caught, but still didn't say anything. After a few seconds what seemed like minutes, Frank grabbed Vincent and their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm getting mad, let's get to the point here, where is she?" Frank asked madly.

 _*meanwhile*_

"I can't take this anymore! There HAS to be something we can do while Frank and his team are questioning that guy." Bobby said slamming his fists on this table.

"Calm down Bobby, this anger of yours isn't helping. Frank and his team know what they are doing. They will have information before you can say 'Lucy'" Ted said.

"Lu…" Bobby wanted to say but was interrupted by Cody over the speakers.

"We have information." Cody announced.

"That was impressive, Ted you must be sidekick." Sue said.

"We copy, what do you have for us?" Tara asked Cody.

"Vincent isn't the guy we are looking for, it's his brother, his name is Bill, Vincent wasn't happy to hear that his brother was doing it all under his name. Bill flew to DC about 2 days ago. Cody will sent you the last known address we have for him." Frank informed them

"Thanks Frank, we owe you big time." Ted thanked his friend.

"Anytime, keep is posted, we'll stay here in case you need us on this side." Frank said.

"Thanks, we'll do that." Ted said.

Cody sent Tara the address and the team suited up. Bobby was the first one out the door and into the Van. They arrived at the address that was given to them.

"Ok, everyone here's the plan. We don't know how many people are in there and we don't know if Lucy is there, heck we don't even know if this Bill character is in there, so we have to do this as quiet as possible." Jack said

"Myles you and D go in the front, Bobby and I will cover the back." Jack continued.

They all agreed, got out the van and were approaching the building. Jack and Bobby ran through an ally to get to the back of the building. Once there, they were all given the signal by Tara and they all entered the building fast and quiet.

They all met in the middle of the warehouse, there was nothing, no-one.

"AHHHH! We're losing her…!" Bobby screamed.

"Bobby calm down, we still have time, Bill is probably just out, look at this place it looks like someone is living here, so he may still come back." Jack said trying to calm his friend.

With the ear pieces the team was wearing, Frank and his team could hear everything.

Frank approaches Vincent again.

"Your brother wasn't there! Where is he?" Frank asked.

"I don't know I don't know what goes on in my brothers' sick head." Vincent said

"Then how did you know about the woman in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Because she was all my brother talked about, and the last time we spoke he said that he was going to get her." Vincent said.

 _*somewhere in a black van*_

"Mike why do you think Bill asked us to take care of the woman?" Larry asked.

"I don't know it was a no question asked thing. It's none of our business! You don't want to make Bill mad or question his actions or you will end up far worse than that woman did." Mike informed his friend.

"Where are we going?" Larry asked

"Back to the warehouse to clean up. We do not want to leave a trail for the cops to find." Mike said as he approached the warehouse.

"We have incoming" Tara informed the team.

"A black van and two guys just got out and are approaching the warehouse." Sue said.

"I can't make what they are saying out clearly, but I did catch the name Bill" Sue continued.

As the two men entered the warehouse, before they could say anything four men jumped them.

"We have them." Jack informed Tara and Frank's team.

"Be a good citizen and tell is everything we want to know." Jack said to the first guy (Larry).

"Don't say anything." Mike said to Larry but that caused him to be grabbed by Bobby."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Bobby asked Mike.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mike said and with that Myles had to grab Bobby. His eyes were revealing that he will kill this guy and not feel bad about it.

"Where is Bill?" Jack asked Larry

"We don't know, he told us to meet him tomorrow…" Larry said

"LARRY! You fool!" Mike screamed.

"What Mike? I'm not going down for him! We didn't even know the woman we buried." Larry said.

"BURRIED?" The guys repeated in shock

"That's it! You better tell is where you buried her or you two will go down with murder!" Jack said his eyes dark with anger.

"In the park behind the fountain in the bushes." Larry surrendered.

"D, Myles you two take care of these fools, Bobby and I will go and find Lucy." Jack said still looking madly at Larry.

With that Jack and Bobby left, they took the black van Larry and Mike came in and they rushed to the park. As they were chasing through the streets of DC, Bobby looked into the back of the Van looking for something they can use to dig up Lucy when it comes to that.

"I can't believe they buried her! Her why HER!" Bobby said

"We can ask them later, right now we have to get her out." Jack said

"You think… you think she is de…" Bobby said but Jack interrupted him

"Don't think like that!" Jack said

"I just can't believe we've waited so long. All this time Lucy is trapped in a box, six feet under and we waited for the sun to rise. Oh poor Lucy! I hope this entire situation is making you realize that you and Sue need to have a serious talk!" Bobby said.

"We will, believe me we will." Jack said.

Stopping at the park, they both got out. Bobby ran to the back of the van.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked

"Getting the shuffles, we will need them to dig up Lucy." Bobby said

"Good idea, I wasn't even thinking of that." Jack said

Taking the shuffles and running to the fountain. As they got there, they both got confused…

"Behind the fountain in the bushes." Jack said remembering what Larry said.

"There are two places…." Bobby said.

"You take that spot, I'll take this one" Jack said as he walked through the trees…

They both started digging, and digging not knowing if they are digging at the right place… But they are running out of time… Bobby's love made him dig faster and faster… 'I'll find you Lucy! Hang on! Just hang on" Bobby thought to himself.

After he was about 3 feet he felt something.

"Jack! I think I found something." Bobby shouted and Jack run over to him and they started to dig further till they revealed the casket, they started to dig with their hands. When most of the casket was visible under the ground Bobby broke the top part open and then he saw her!

"I'm calling the ambulance" Jack said as he stepped away to make the call and to give Bobby room.

"Lucy!" Bobby called as he was holding her.

"Come on Lucy! Wake up!" Bobby said as he was starting to cry.

"I love you Lucy! Come on wake up, you can't leave me! Not now, not ever!" Bobby said

Jack was only looking at his friend, feeling horrible! Right there and then Jack made a vow! 'Screw the rule book, screw the regulations! After this all, I'm going to tell Sue how I feel and if she by some miracle feels the same way, I'm never going to let her go!'

Bobby was crying calling Lucy's name when he heard her moan.

"Lucy!" He called using his hand to remove the tears from his cheek and touching her face with his one hand while holding her with another, he heard her say

"B..o..b..b..y.." Lucy said weakly

"I'm right here! I'm right here my love!" Bobby said.

Lucy opened her eyes weakly looking at him

"You're going to be ok, my love, the ambulance is on its way." Bobby said not sure he if was trying to convince her or himself.

"You came." Lucy said

"Of course I did! I couldn't stand being without you! Or knowing that you were in danger! I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again." Bobby said

"You're going to have to let me out of your sight." Lucy said

"Lucy…" Bobby said but was silenced by her finger on his lips.

"We have to sleep at night." Lucy said, giving him a smile

"Then I'll keep you in sight in my dreams!" Bobby said as he lowered his head and kissed her.

The ambulance arrived and Lucy was taken to the hospital where she was greeted with the rest of them.

 _*a few hours later*_

Lucy was lying in the hospital bed, when the team entered her room.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted her.

"Hey! Does anyone of you know when I can go home?" Lucy asked

"The doctor said that you will be fine, you were a little dehydrated, but you have to stay the night." Sue informed her.

Just then a nurse entered the room

"I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours is over." She said.

With sad faces everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs and left Lucy promising they will be back in the morning to pick her up. All left except Bobby.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go too." The nurse said.

"No I'm sorry I can't do that." Bobby said simply

"She needs her rest." The nurse said

"Me too so I will rest with her." Bobby said, being stubborn.

"Bobby, its ok, I'll be ok." Lucy said

"No! I told you I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again, and I meant it!" Bobby said.

"Mr. Manning if you don't leave, I'll kick you out." The nurse said.

"As long as you know that I'll kick back, I'm not giving in without a good fight." Bobby said being very serious.

"Nurse, can you leave us along for just a few minutes?" Lucy asked the nurse and she left.

"Bobby! You need rest! Go home and take a good shower and sleep! I'll be ok here nothing can happen to me here!" Lucy said.

"But... but…" Bobby started but was silenced by Lucy's finger.

"No buts accept yours out that door and in bed." Lucy said

"This is not fair!" Bobby said as he got up. He gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning! And I hope you know that midnight also counts as tomorrow morning!" Bobby said and left with a sad face.

 _*back at Sue's apartment*_

Jack walked with Sue to her door. She turned and smiled.

"Thanks Jack for everything!" Sue said

"I don't know what for, but… your welcome." Jack said smiling and Sue blushed.

She turned and opened the door and walked in. She turned once more.

"Goodnight Jack" Sue said

"Goodnight Sue." Jack said

With that Sue closed the door, Jack walked a few steps and stopped dead in his tracks.

'No I have to tell her tonight.' He said to himself and turned and walked back to the door. He knocked and Sue opened the door.

"Jack?" Sue asked confusedly.

"We need to talk, I wish I could say that it can wait till tomorrow, but I have to say it now." Jack said and Sue stepped aside to let him enter the apartment. She closed the door behind him and followed him to the couch.

"Is everything ok?" Sue asked worriedly

"No it's not." Jack said, not sure what to say or how to say it, but knows he has to say it.

"Sue, it's about what we were talking about earlier." Jack said

"About when I was kidnapped?" Sue asked

"Yes... Sue I was so pretty sure that I could control everything, I can go through life following the rules and regulations life and my work has to bring. Hiding my feelings was part of that, I had to do it, and when you were gone I lost my mind, my heart. Then I found you again and I was back at hiding my feelings again. Pretty sure of myself that nothing was going to ever happen again. Sure that I can pull it all off again, then we kissed, I know it was a cover up, but it meant the world to me, I never knew heaven existed till then. I wasn't sure that I will be able to hide my feelings again, but I had to once again. Then this all happened and I saw what Bobby went through tonight, it reminded me what I went through when you were gone, and how much you mean to me! And I've made a promise to myself, that I don't care what happens to my career from now on, Sue I love you, and I don't care what that darn rule book say! I'm not going to hide my feelings for you any more…." Jack poured his heart out looking at Sue nervously.

By this time Sue had tears in her eyes and she wasn't sure what to say. She felt the same way, she wanted to shout it out to the world and fall in his arms. But that wasn't the reaction Jack received.

"Jack… I… I um… I don't think we can be friends anymore." Sue said, not sure if that came out right, that wasn't really what she meant. She wanted to kick herself that she said that when she saw the look on Jack's face.

"Jack... that…" Sue started but Jack stood up.

"Sue... don't… I understand… I'll go..." Jack left before Sue could say anything more.

 _*At the Bullpen*_

Ted was in his office doing some paper work.

"Why the worried face?" He was asked by is friend Frank Donovan

"Hey! You're back." Ted greeted his friend

"Yeah, and don't change the subject." Frank said as he took in the seat in front of Ted's desk.

"Oh I don't know. You busted Vincent my team busted Mike and Larry, Bill's friends or men or whatever they were of him. But Bill is still out there." Ted said looking a little worried.

"We'll find him." Frank said

"Yeah, we have to. I mean Lucy may be found and is in the hospital, but we don't know why she was the victim in the first place. I just hope we find him before he does anything again." Ted said.

"My team is still working on finding him." Frank said

"Didn't Larry say that, they are supposed to meet Bill tomorrow?" Frank asked

"Yes he did." Ted said knowing where his friend is going with this.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Frank assured his friend.

"Yeah, you're right! We will, we always have and always will. So what's the plan?" Ted asked

"What kind of question is that? My agents are undercover agents', we will be doing some undercover work." Frank said.

"Anything we can do?" Ted asked

"We'll figure out what we will do, we need to question Mike and Larry to get more information." Frank said

"They are all yours." Ted said

"We'll be in touch. But be sure to get your agents ready and on the alert." Frank said as he gets up to leave.

"They always are." Ted said proudly.

"Good, I'll see you later we will be questioning Mike and Larry if you need us." Frank said and left.

 _*At the hospital*_

12 AM

The room was dark quiet, but he could hear her breath and his heart could see her. She looked so beautiful, so calm. He was happy that she was saved, he went by her bedside, and he took in the seat by her side.

He told her that he'll be here the next morning, thought by himself smiling at his warning 'I hope you know that midnight also counts as tomorrow morning'. He is here, as promised. He was glad that the nurses didn't spot him otherwise he'd be lying on the pavement outside the hospital where he landed after they've kicked him out. 'Never' he thought. 'It's going to take a hell lot more than a few nurses to keep him away' the thought.

She stirred, he holds his breath as to be sure that she wouldn't hear him, he doesn't want to wake her, and she needs to rest. He was here 'to protect her not to wake her' he told himself. He folded his arms and lay his head down and drifted into peaceful sleep.

 _*that morning at Sue's apartment*_

Sue woke up, looking at the clock, 7 AM, she wasn't sure what time she actually was able to fall asleep, and she felt horrible. She is mad at Jack for not letting her finish saying/explaining what she wanted to say, she felt horrible for what she did say, it wasn't what she meant! But Jack didn't let her finish.

Before she could get up, Levi jumped on the bed, doing his duty.

"I'm already awake Levi." Sue said not sure how loud.

Sue got up, took a long hot shower, got dressed and was just about the leave for the bullpen when Levi jumped on her.

"What is it?" She asked and sees that Levi was looking at the phone.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" She answered it.

"Hey Sue! We need you here." D informed her.

"Hey D! I was just on my way out when the phone rang." Sue said

"O okay, see you in a bit." D said and hangs up.

She hung up and walked out the door.

 _*At the bullpen*_

She entered the Bullpen, everyone was already there, even Ted's friend and his team, all except Lucy of course. She went to her desk and sat down and looked at Jack but he didn't dare to look her way.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, we can begin." Ted said

"As you know or have realized, we have caught all the men except Bill, the guy who started all of this. Frank and his team questioned Mike and Larry yesterday and we are going to take him down today. As they mentioned they are supposed to meet him today and that is where we are going to get him." Ted continued.

"Since Bill knows what Mike and Larry looks like, we can't go undercover posing as them. They both took the deal we offered and they are going to help us get to Bill, we are all going 'undercover' with them, to make sure they keep their end of the deal, the rest of you will be backing them up. We aren't expecting for it to get messy, but you never know." Frank said.

They all nodded in understanding. With that Frank was discussing the case with his agents, discussing what their covers will be. Sue saw the opportunity to talk to Jack she got up and walked over to him.

"Jack, we need to talk." Sue said

"Sue look, I'm sorry about last night, it was wrong of me to storm out, and selfish of me to think about myself, I always thought you might love me too, that's why I blurred my feelings out the way I did and thought you might feel the same way, I was wrong to think that, you have a right to your own feelings. I don't want to lose you, if I can't have you as my lover and soul mate, then I'll settle to have you as my co-worker and friend. I was really hurt when you told me you don't want to be friends anymore….." Jack said but was interrupted.

"Ok, people get suited up, we are going in." Ted said

Sue so badly wants to clear up the misunderstanding she never wanted to hurt Jack, that wasn't her intentions. They all got suited up and headed for the van.

They all arrived at the park where Mike and Larry are supposed to meet Bill.

Jack was sitting with Mike and Larry waiting for Bill. Alex, Jake, D, Myles and Frank were all over the park playing their parts.

"Here he comes." Larry announced as a red truck showed up.

"Ok, teams get ready." Frank said.

Bill walked up to Mike and Larry.

"Who is this?" Bill asked looking at Jack

"Nice to see you too." Mike said sarcastically

"He is my partner in crime, Jack Wiseman." Larry introduced them.

Bill eyed him suspiciously, but ignored him.

"So is everything taken care of?" Bill asked Mike

"Taken care of as dead could be." Mike answered

"Good." Bill said

"Why exactly did we have to take care of her?" Larry asked

"Do I ask you why you go to the bathroom every time you have to go?" Bill asked

"No." Larry answered

"Then don't ask me such questions. It was personal." Bill said

"You mean we had to do your dirty work, for a personal vendetta?" Jack asked

"Don't push it Jack." Frank said into his ear piece.

"Who the hell are you to question my actions?" Bill asked

"I am the man who made sure she was dead and taken care of, and I would like to know why I had to take a life." Jack said

"She was my WIFE, and she left me! I told her that I would kill her, if she ever tried!" Bill slammed

With that everyone, especially Bobby was shocked beyond words. Jack was speechless.

"So that's it?" Mike asked

"You never had the guts to do it yourself?" Larry asked

"People get ready. We are going to take them down." Frank gave the order

"I took care of something else." Bill said

"Wait a minute." Frank said.

"What exactly did you took care of that was more important than to kill her yourself?" Jack asked

"I planned a few bombs, one in the FBI building she works at for starters, to blow up all her friends and people she works with, I under estimated the FBI agents, didn't know they would be on my tail so fast, but I brought back-up, you will not catch me today agent Jack Hudson not ever." Bill said pulling out a gun and shot Jack in the chest.

"Nooooooooo!" Sue screamed as she watched Jack fell to the ground.

"Go, go, go!" Frank gave the signal.

Every agent in the park went after Bill and his men. But they got away in a van that picked them up in the middle of the park.

Sue ran to Jack side.

"Jack! No Jack please wake up." Sue cried holding his chest, there was blood all over.

Doors flew open as the paramedics rushes Jack through the hospital halls to the emergency room where the doctors are waiting for them.

The team was stopped in the hall by a nurse.

"You all can't go any further, you are going to have to wait in the waiting room, and we will bring any news of his condition to you as we get it." The nurse said

They all went to the waiting room

"Man! I can't believe this!" Bobby said

"He didn't know what hit him, none of us expected it." Ted said.

"This whole situation is getting more confused by the minute! I didn't know Lucy was married." Bobby said, it was meant to stay in his head for himself but it came out loud.

"Neither of us did." D said looking confused himself

"How did he know who we were and that we were going to be there?" Myles asked

"Good question, be sure that I'll ask him that when we catch him." Bobby said and walked out the room

"Ted I'm really sorry about your agent." Frank said walking up to his friend

"Yeah, me too!" Ted said

"If you don't mind, we have to go and search for that bomb before more people end up dead or in the hospital." Frank said, hating to bring that up at this moment.

"I agree." Ted said looking at his agents hating to ask them to help at a time like this.

"My team and I will go, your team can stay here we'll call when we need help." Frank said

"You sure?" Ted asked

"Yes, there's nothing much we can do really, it's the bomb squad's work to find the bomb." Frank said

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Ted said

"I expect you all to keep me posted." Ted said to his team.

"We will. Keep us posted and let us know when you need us to go after Bill and his men." D told his superior.

"We will." Ted said and with that he and Frank and his team left.

 _*Outside Lucy's room*_

I have to tell her about Jack sooner or later. Bobby said to himself and entered Lucy's room.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lucy greeted.

"Hey!" Bobby greeted with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! With everything that happened yesterday, we never thought about asking you questions, we didn't thought it would matter then." Bobby said, not sure how he was supposed to say that.

"What kind of questions?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy do you know who kidnapped and buried you?" Bobby asked

"I don't know Bobby, I spent a great deal of my time buried thinking of someone who might do it, but couldn't think of any." Lucy said

"Do you know a Bill Harris?" Bobby asked and knew she did the minute he saw her eyes grew wide.

"Yesterday his brother, Vincent, was caught, he led us to Bill's warehouse, that's where we caught Mike and Larry, two men who is working for Bill, and they led us to you. Today we were supposed to meet up with Bill, thanks to Mike and Larry, but things got out of hand. Jack…. Jack went undercover with Mike and Larry to meet Bill he pushed Bill to confess why he wanted you dead he said that you were his wife. Then Jack pushed him to say why he didn't do it himself and why he sent his men to do it, then he said that he took care of something else, planning bombs, starting with the FBI building, then he called Jack by his real name, he knew who Jack was… He… pulled out a gun and shot Jack." Bobby said and by this time Lucy was crying

"I didn't know…! I thought he forgotten about me, I thought I was rid of him. And now Jack! Is he ok?" Lucy said crying

"We don't know yet, he is in the emergency room." Bobby said.

"It's all my fault!" Lucy said

"No! You didn't know what was going to happen!" Bobby said trying to calm her down.

"I shouldn't have left him then none of this would have happened!" Lucy said

"Lucy was you really married to this guy?" Bobby had to ask.

Lucy looked up and looked into his sad eyes. She felt bad that she never told him, and everyone else. But how could she, she didn't wanted to put them in harm's way it was safer for them not to know her passed. Safer, yeah right. Looked what happened! She told herself.

"Yes." Lucy said looking down crying.

"What happened? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Bobby asked.

"It was a long time ago, long before I got the job at the FBI." Lucy said, looking down.

"When I first met Bill, I was happy, he was good to me, but then after we were married he started beating me, at first not that much. I thought it was something I did that made him mad….. But then he started beating me a lot for nothing…. Then I decided that I wasn't going to take it anymore. I tried to leave him… twice… every time he found me and beaded me up so bad and threatened me, that if I ever leave, he'll kill me. I went to the cops and eventually after he tried to kill me, and I found out that he killed several people, then he was sent to jail for life. I divorced him and thought I was rid of him forever… I guess not…" Lucy said not daring to look at Bobby. She felt bad for not telling him this sooner.

"And Jack is fighting for his life because of Me.!" Lucy continued.

Bobby felt really sorry for her, the love of his life went through hell. 'He's going to pay, what he did too Lucy and what he did to Jack' Bobby swore to himself.

"I'm sorry Bobby! I should have told you all. But I was afraid of what you all would have thought of me." Lucy said crying.

Bobby walked over to her, sat down beside her on the bed and held her.

"Shhh! It's okay Lucy! We will find him and he is going to pay for what he did, to you and Jack!" Bobby said.

 _*After a few minutes*_

Sue stood outside Lucy's room. She took a deep breath before she entered the room.

Sue opened the door and saw Bobby was holding Lucy and she was crying. She felt really bad for her friend, sure she can't believe that Lucy was married and that she never told her, but she is sure that Lucy must have a good reason for not telling them. She can only imagine what she had to go through!

Bobby saw Sue standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee and see if there's any news about Jack. I'll come back later." Bobby said hugging her and walked out the room.

Sue walked to her bed side and sat down she can see the sadness in Lucy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sue! It's all my fault I should have told everyone about him, I should have known…" Lucy said crying.

"Shhhh Lucy it's not your fault, you didn't know that he was going to do this." Sue said trying to comfort her friend.

"Oh Sue I should have been honest with everyone from the start, I just hoped that I could forget and move on with my life. At first I really wanted to tell you, but then I didn't want to because I was afraid you would think less of me as a person for being married to such a jerk." Lucy said

"Oh Lucy, I would never think any less of you, it doesn't matter what you have done in the past, and it's not your fold that he is a jerk." Sue said looking at Lucy with sad eyes.

"Sue I'm really sorry about Jack! I should have known that he was going to do something when he first started to call me a few weeks ago, I should have told you all the truth, then none of this would have happened." Lucy said.

"Sometimes you can't predict the future, and beating yourself up about it is not going to make you feel better. We will all fight this together and we will all get through this together." Sue said.

"Sue what have I done to deserve friends like you." Lucy said.

"You bumped into me in the hall the first day we met that was more than enough for me." Sue said giving a smile.

 _*Flashback*_

"Levi, why didn't you stop me? I feel like an idiot. Oh!"

[Dropping of files]

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry. I should have moved. I used to be quicker. [Chuckling] I think we're on a collision course. Thank you. Hi I'm Lucy Dotson. I work here in this office."

"Sue Thomas. Are you an agent too? I just met another one inside."

"No, I actually work for a living. I keep this office running. I'm their rotor. How about you?"

"I work in fingerprinting."

"Oh"

"Did you know they moved personnel?"

"Yeah"

"They should change it on the directory. I'm really sorry. It hasn't been a great morning."

"I know the type. It was nice to meet you, Sue Thomas. Who is this?"

"Levi"

"Hi Levi [Laughing] I was just, uh, on my way to get a report from my desk and I have to deliver it just down the hall from personnel. If you want to give me a second, I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Actually, I'm headed back to fingerprinting."

"Then I'll walk with you that far. I got to hear why your dog has his own ID badge. If you don't mind."

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

 _*Back to the present*_

"I owe you the truth about Bill." Lucy said

"Lucy you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sue said

"No Sue, I owe you and everyone that much." Lucy said.

"I first met Bill years ago, back then I was happy, he was good to me, but then after we were married he started beating me, at first not that much. I thought it was something I did that made him mad….. But then he started beating me a lot and for nothing…. Then I decided that I wasn't going to take it anymore. I tried to leave him… twice… every time he found me and beaded me up so bad and threatened me, that if I ever leave, he'll kill me. I went to the cops eventually after he tried to kill me, and I found out that he killed several people, then he was sent to jail for life. I divorced him and thought I was rid of him forever." Lucy told Sue.

"Oh Lucy I'm so sorry." Sue said feeling sad for her friend.

"No Sue, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should have known better. And now Jack is fighting for his life because of me. I'm so sorry Sue I know how much Jack means to you. He means a lot to me as a friend, but you love him." Lucy said looking at Sue.

"He will get through this, I know he will." Sue said with hope.

Bobby entered the room.

"Sue the doctor is in the waiting room with news, I told him to wait until you're there, so let's go." Bobby said and Sue got up.

"I'll see you later." Sue greeted Lucy

"Yeah, and please let me know what the news is about Jack." Lucy said

Sue nodded and left the room. Bobby was still standing at the door.

"You ok?" Bobby asks her.

"Yes, I'll be fine, now go and hear what the news is I want to know how it's going with Jack." Lucy said with sad eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Bobby said and closed the door.

 _*waiting room*_

Everyone was there staring at the very young doctor.

"Ok, everyone I'm going to make this as quickly as possible, and there is no better way for me to say this. But I'm afraid he didn't make it."

"NO!" Sue screamed as her legs gave in from under her. Luckily D was behind her and caught her.

D was holding Sue as she cried.

"What!? What do you mean he didn't make it?" Bobby asked he walked closer to the doctor.

"Whoa just stand still over there, don't kill the messenger." The doctor said as he saw Bobby came closer. And for some strange reason Bobby stood still.

"I was just told to deliver the news that your friend died on the operating table." The doctor said and he left the waiting room.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Jack is gone." Tara said as she slowly sat down.

Sue was devastating crying miserably, and D the mentor he was, he now was the comforter for his friend and co-worker Sue Thomas.

 _*meanwhile*_

"We have confirmation. The bomb was found and disabled." Frank said to Ted and his team.

"This is very good news, I'm sure my team would love to hear this." Ted said just as his cell phone rang.

"Ted hello." Ted answered his phone

"Ted its D. I have bad news, the doctor have just told us that Jack didn't make it. We didn't get more information apparently the doctor that came to tell us was just the messenger." D informed Ted.

"I can't believe this thank you for informing me D." Ted said.

"Bad news?" Frank asked his friend.

"Yes, my agent didn't make it." Ted informed them sadly.

"We will get the person responsible for this. I'm afraid I have some bad news as well. Vincent had escaped from jail two hours ago." Frank told him.

 _*back at the hospital*_

The team all went to Lucy's room and shared the bad news. Lucy and Tara where both now crying just as hard as Sue was. As requested the men went home and left the woman alone to talk.

"I can't believe he's gone I can't believe my Jack is gone. And to think I told him that I don't want to be friends anymore when he told me he loved me. I didn't mean to say that, I wanted to say that I don't want to be his friend anymore I want to be his girlfriend and soul mate. Oh I wish I told him how I felt." Sue said crying.

Tara and Lucy both crying felt so sorry for their friend, they all of course knew how much the two were in love with each other.

 _*In the hospital hallway*_

Doctor Robert Brown was walking down the hall to the waiting room only to find an empty one.

"Nurse Betty." The doctor called to the nearest nurse passing him.

"Where are all the FBI agents that were here a few hours ago?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know they all left crying if I may add right after some doctor came out the waiting room, come to think of it, I don't really know that doctor." The nurse informed him.

"Strange, thank you nurse." The doctor said

"Why is there any news about that FBI agent that was shot?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, good news in fact. He made it out of surgery very well and is still in ICU but he is going to be just fine." The doctor told the nurse very proudly, he was once again able to save someone's life.

 _*meanwhile*_

Vincent was standing in front of Jack's hospital room still wearing his doctor outfit he wore when he told Jack's team and friend the "bad" news. Thinking about it he grinned evilly. 'Vincent my man you are good, really good' he told himself.

After a few seconds of standing in the hall way admiring his "smart move" he walked towards the door of Jack's room and opened it.

 _*Back to Sue*_

"I'm sorry I just can't stand this I have to go." Sue said as she got up and walked out the room.

As Sue was walking down the hall, Doctor Robert Brown saw her and walked up to her. Touching her shoulder to get her attention, she turned to face her guest only to find the doctor to stand in front of her.

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked.

"No, how can I be ok, the man of my dreams, the spirit of my soul are gone." Sue said crying.

"What do you mean?" The doctor now asked really confused.

"You should know you were the doctor that tried to save his life, Jack Hudson, the FBI Agent" Sue said mad that the doctor couldn't remember the man he worked on a few hours ago.

"Miss, I have no idea where you got your info from but the FBI agent Jack Hudson I operated is still a live and in ICU" the doctor said.

"HE WHAT? Where, I have to see him" Sue said over shocked.

Sure, he's down the hall, second door on your right." The doctor said and Sue ran down the hall.

She stopped in front of the door according to the doctor belongs to Jack. Is it her Jack, was the doctor confusing him with another man. So many thoughts and emotions was running through her, that she couldn't move, she was too afraid to find a man other than Jack in that room.

After a few minutes and a strange look from Levi, Sue decided she has to know. She walked closer to the room and opened it slowly and quietly.

Once in the room she saw oddly the doctor from earlier, the one who told them Jack was dead. But only he was holding a pillow in his hand and really close to Jack's head... JACK oh my goodness, it IS HIM! She was shocked and happy at the same time, but she still can't figure out what the doctor was doing there. Wait a minute… It was all coming to Sue now. He is not a doctor, and he is trying to kill Jack.

She was not going to lose Jack again, and she didn't had a lot of time to think now, he was about to kill Jack, thankfully he haven't noticed her or Levi yet. Sue looked around to see what she can use for hmm she wasn't really sure what she was looking for or why she was looking for it.

Just then her eye caught a chair that was standing beside her, she picked up the chair and walked up to the "man" and she hit him over his back and the chair broke in pieces and he fell to the ground out cold. She would make a damn good wrestler she thought by herself.

Just then a nurse came running into the room and Sue noticed the movement and turned to face the nurse.

"Call the police" Sue told her.

The nurse ran out and called the police. 10 Minutes later Bobby, D and Myles ran into the room. Seeing Sue standing there right next to a man lying on the floor.

"He was trying to kill Jack, he was going to kill Jack" Sue said now that the shocked and fear have come to reality.

Myles walked up to the man, and hand cuffed him, just in case he decided to wake up. Bobby walked up to her.

"Are you ok Sue?" He asked her

"Yes, I'm ok." She said looking up to him, eyes still full of tears.

"What happed here?" D asked

"I was walking in the hall when Doctor Robert walked up to me, after a few exchange of words, he told me that Jack was alive and then I came here to his room to find this man standing by Jack's bedside really to put the pillow over Jack's head." Sue told them in the best way she could.

"And how did he end up on the floor out cold" Myles asked

"I hit him with the chair" Sue said.

"Good move Thomas." Myles said amazed.

 _*after a few hours*_

After the spread of the good news, and the man they've found out was the one and only Vincent was locked up behind bars where he belonged. The team was sitting by Jack's beside even Lucy was there they had to work a good number on the doctor to let her out of bed.

The nurse opened the door.

"I'm sorry but it's time, visiting hours are over." The nurse said and left.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and left all except for Sue. Bobby took Lucy back to her room and the others went back to the bullpen.

Sue was still sitting there staring at a sleeping as she made herself comfortable on the chair.

Resting her head on the chair looking Jacks' way, she fell asleep. Not that she minded, she was anyway not going to leave Jacks' side no matter what the nurses or doctors say.

 _*Back to Lucy*_

Walking with Lucy to her room and made himself comfortable in the chair besides the bed while Lucy was getting into bed.

"Bobby your support means the world to me, thank you." Lucy said.

"And you mean the world to me Lucy. It took me a long time to see what was in front of me all this time. I don't want to spend my life without you."

"Oh Bobby, I don't deserve someone like you." Lucy said

"Yes you do and more. Please say you'll be with me."

Lucy was silent for a moment then she looked up and looked Bobby in the eyes.

"Nothing will make me happier than to be with you." Lucy confessed.

 _*Back to Sue*_

Early in the morning hours Sue was still asleep when Jack wake up. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around the room. Then his eyes stopped on a sleeping Sue.

Looking at her he smiles, then all the memories came back to that night, that night he opened his heart and confessed everything to her, the night she told him she doesn't want to be friends anymore. That thought made the pain in his chest even greater and he was feeling miserable.

'Why would she be here if she doesn't want to be friends?' Jack thought.

Many other questions came to his mind and he was working himself up for not knowing the answers. Driving himself crazy Sue opened her eyes slowly and sees a restless Jack in bed. She straightens herself.

"Jack." Sue said to get his attention.

Jack looked around to face her.

"Sue." Jack answered and turned the bed light on so that Sue could see him better. Which was ironic because he doesn't really want Sue to see him like this, he would have preferred to keep the light off.

"Hey you." Sue said with a smile.

"Hey to you too." Jack said unsure what was about to happen.

"You scared us all to death, especially me." Sue said with a concerned look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. That is the last thing I want." Jack said.

"I was so afraid, and I thought you died. The doctor, well we thought he was a doctor, told us that you didn't make it." Sue said and started to cry as all the memories of the passed day came back, the fear and all the feelings that she felt when she thought he was dead.

"I happened to be Vincent and that he wanted to kill you without us knowing about it. But we stopped him…. I stopped him." Sue continued.

"Thank you, I guess I owe you my life." Jack said taking Sue's hand in his.

"No Jack, I owe you so much. The other night when I told you that I don't think we can be friends anymore. That was not what I meant, what I was trying to say before you stormed out was that I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be so much more." Sue said.

Jack was so happy and relieved to hear her say that she wants to be more than friends, then he felt stupid for not understanding and letting her finish talking that night.

"I hope you can forgive me." Sue continued

"Oh Sue, there is nothing to forgive you for. And there is nothing that makes me happier than to hear you say you want to be more than friends. I love you so much." Jack said

"I love you too." Sue said and they shared their second kiss.

After sunrise the team was back at the hospital. Lucy was released and they were all in Jack's room.

"I'm really glad that you are alive and well Jack." Ted said.

"Thanks, Sue told me last night what happened." Jack said looking at Sue.

"Did she mention the chair?" Myles had to ask

"Chair what chair?" Jack asked confusedly.

"She didn't mention that she stopped Vincent and how?" Myles said looking at Sue oddly.

"She did mention that she stopped him she didn't mention how and I didn't ask." Jack said

"Well you should know Sue hit him with a chair." Myles said.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked.

"I didn't know what else to do it was the best thing I could think of at that time." Sue said blushing and Jack smiled.

"We're proud of you wrestler Thomas." Myles said which made Sue to blush even more and everyone laughed.

"So, where are we standing with the case?" Jack asked to come too Sue's rescue

"Well we have Vincent now and again. Mike and Larry escaped with Bill the day…. Yesterday at the meeting." Bobby informed him.

"Any leads?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about it Jack, we'll take care of them you on the other hand needs to rest and not worry about work." Ted informed him.

"Which means it's time for us to go we'll leave wrestler Sue here to protect you." Myles said and the others started to giggle again.

"No, I don't think leaving Sue is a good thing. Jack needs to rest and sleep and having Sue here he will do everything but that." D said winking at Sue.

"Myles you stay, the rest come with me to the Bullpen, the sooner we catch them the sooner we can all rest in peace." Ted said and the teamed followed him.

Bobby took Lucy home first before he headed for the Bullpen.

After careful planning and research, they found a place where Bill might have gone too. Suiting up and getting ready they all went to the motel room where Bill and his men thought they were safe from the FBI.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3 GO!" Frank said into his earpiece and they all went to their positions.

Bobby went to the door and kicked it open, while Myles and D were right behind him for backup. Rushing into the room they found Mike and Larry in front of the TV.

"Never thought you'd see us again?" Bobby said as he grabbed Mike

"Where is your boss?" Myles asked Larry

Before the question could be answered they got confirmation in their earpieces.

"We have Bill, he just arrived." Frank informed them.

 _*After a few hours*_

"Bill and all his men are finally in jail where they belong. Lucy and Jack are alive and safe I guess it's save now to say that everything can go back to normal now." Myles said as he relaxed in his chair.

"Finally, these past few days seemed like a lifetime." D said as he was working on the paperwork.

"You can say that again. Well if you'll all excuse me I do believe tomorrow is another day for paperwork, I'm going to the hospital to share the good news." Bobby said as he walked out the Bullpen.

*At the hospital*

"Hey mate!" Bobby greeted Jack

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"Well there is only one thing left about the case and there is no way I'm going to do it today." Bobby informed him

"Paperwork?" Jack asked knowing his friend very well.

"Yes we've caught Bill and his men they were smart enough to stay in town." Bobby said.

"That's good news." Jack said.

"Very good news." Bobby repeated.

"So how is Lucy taking all of this?" Jack asked

"Not good but she's a strong woman and she has me to help her through it." Bobby said smiling

"So I take that you and Lucy have sorted things out?" Jack asked.

"Yes we have."

"I guess we finally got our Happy Endings after all." Jack said happy

"Yes we did and we so deserve it." Bobby said.

"You can say that again." Jack said smiling dreamingly.


End file.
